Collide
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge for RJ from Jungle Fury and Clare from Mystic Force. ClareJ or Rare, whatever you want to call it.
1. Beautiful

Title: Collide

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. That honor belongs to Disney.

Words: 562

Spoilers: None.

Summary: He fell in love the first moment he saw her.

Notes: This is based on Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes coupling RJ with Clare. They were originally started with the idea of writing drabbles of only one hundred words but each one written so far (about five of them) are over 500. Also, this takes place before Jungle Fury, so I guess it would be about the beginning of Operation Overdrive though it may not be referenced. Be nice please.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beautiful

_"This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, __unhoped__ for, unexpected-- in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life."_

_-Thomas Mann_

RJ had never believed in love at first sight. He had always figured that it was a silly notion, thought up be little girls or someone who was just a little too naïve. Believing that you could just look at someone and decide then and there that this was the person for you was just too unbelievable.

Until he saw her, that was.

Maybe it wasn't exactly love at first sight, but there was definitely something there. When he first caught a glimpse of her, his froze in his spot. The woman was sitting beside Fran at the counter, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. She seemed to be fascinated by whatever it was that Fran was saying, probably talking about one of her books seeing as she was currently swinging the large volume around as if making a point.

Fran glanced up at him and waved him over. He took a shaky breath and approached the two girls. "Hello, Fran and friend of Fran's."

"Hi, RJ. Have you met Clare? Well, I guess not seeing as you don't know her name. But you do now, since I just said it. I guess you might--."

"Whoa, Fran. Remember to breath." RJ reminded her gently, cutting her off mid-rant.

A sheepish look crossed her face. "Right breathing." She took a deep breath and grinned. "Breathing's good."

"Alright then." He turned his attention back to the woman, Clare. "Let me introduce myself. The name's RJ. I'm the owner of this fair establishment." RJ gave her a large, over the top bow along with a grin.

She blushed, adverting her eyes, and gave a bashful smile. "I'm Clare."

Her voice had sent shivers down his spine. "It's a pleasure to meet you Clare." RJ handed the two their menus. "So what'll ya have?"

"Usual for me." Fran hadn't even looked at the menu. She glanced at her friend. "What about you?"

"I don't really know." Clare was frowning at the menu. She didn't recognize anything on it. Pizza was the only word she was sure she knew and that was because she'd seen it on some of the boxes Chip had brought into Rootcore. She'd never tried any of it though. It had smelt kind of funny with weird little fish on it. "I've never had…" She trailed off and blanched, like she had been giving away to much information.

"You've never had pizza!" Fran's eyes had almost doubled in size. "But that's un-American! It's the most amazing food ever! With the cheese and the toppings and--."

"Fran. Fran!" RJ stopped her before she could get to deep into another rant. "You know what, Clare? How about I bring you a slice of the house special? On the house."

Clare shook her head. "No, I couldn't…"

"I insist." RJ took the menus, waving off her protests that she should at least pay for it. He was pleased to see a smile appear, making Clare's whole face light up.

Like he said, he didn't believe in love at first sight. But what he felt came pretty damn close.


	2. Confidence

Title: Collide

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. That honor belongs to Disney.

Words: 534

Spoilers: None.

Notes: This is my response to Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes using RJ and Clare.

Summary: Clare isn't so confident about her new look.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Confidence

He waited for the moment she would walk through the entrance. Usually Clare was alone, but sometimes she would enter with Fran, the two giggling. She would arrive and his day would just seem to get brighter. It was early in the day when she would come, when he asked about it once she explained that large crowds made her uncomfortable. RJ liked it better this way, anyways.

When it was quiet and there was nothing more to do, he would join her and Fran to talk. He learned that she was an only child who had been raised by her Aunt. Clare had a cousin too, named Nick, but she had only met him about a year ago. She seemed kind of clueless as to things like tv shows and current movies, seeming to know about the mysteries of Avalon than what had happened on last week's American Idol. He liked that about her.

She wore strange clothes, sort of like a gypsy.

He was wiping down the counters, when he heard the door open. RJ didn't even have to guess as to who it was. The voices were immediately recognizable.

"You look fine, Clare, really."

"I don't know. This just isn't me."

"Look, we'll ask RJ."

RJ tossed the rag down and turned to look at the two. "And just what can I do for you lovely ladies…" His voice drifted off as he took in the sight before him. It was Clare and Fran, of course, but Clare was… dressed like Fran.

Gone was Clare's usual gypsy-like garb, replaced with an outfit she really looked extremely uncomfortable in. She wore a very large gray-purple sweater that looked like it was going to swallow her whole and a pair of jeans that were far too long. The only thing that she was wearing that said Clare at all was a light purple sash she was using as a make shift belt. It was only when he saw Clare's blush deepen in embarrassment and felt Fran's glare did he realize that he must have been staring at her for a while.

Clare shifted uncomfortably. "I think I should go." She couldn't take his staring anymore and headed for the door.

"Wait."

She had the door half way open before an arm shot past her and slammed it shut.

"Don't go."

Clare could feel how close he was standing to her. His breath was on her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and the warmth his body gave off sank to her bones. She swallowed hard, turning around and glanced at him.

"Please."

His voice was a whisper, barely enough for her to catch.

"You look good." RJ grinned at her and apparently it was infectious because she could feel herself grinning back. He threw his arm around her shoulder and led her back toward the counters.

And he chose to ignore the knowing, approving look Fran gave him.

"You really think so?" A dubious look crossed her face.

"Of course." He grabbed the rag and slid around the counter. "Now I have a idea for a pizza that I want to run by the two of you. It's sort of like Mount Kilimanjaro…"


	3. Smile

Title: Collide

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. That honor belongs to Disney.

Words: 857

Spoilers: None. 

Notes: My answer to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes using RJ and Clare.

Summary: Fran's playing matchmaker.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Smile

Clare realized something was going on the moment she returned to the booth and saw the knowing smile cross her friend's face. It was a look of someone who seemed to know more than she should and wasn't telling. Fran leaned over and whispered something to RJ who, in turned, choked on whatever it was that he's been drinking. Clare frowned. "You alright?"

RJ nodded, deciding that trying to talk wasn't the best of options at the moment. He shot a glare at the giggling Fran and gave an obviously clueless Clare a reassuring grin. 

"It was only an idea." Fran said, ignoring Clare's glance. 

"And it was certainly an… idea." RJ seemed unsure as to how to respond.

Clare sat back down beside Fran. There were cards out on the table and Fran had explained that she and RJ were playing 'Gin'. "Okaaay." A weird tension filled the air. "So…" She looked at Fran. "How do you play?"

She was so engrossed in the explanation that she missed the long gaze that that RJ gave her. 

oOoOoOoOo

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Clare asked him as she followed him in the other side of the pizza parlor. He had stood up suddenly in the middle of their third game of 'Gin' they were playing. Fran and RJ had taught her how to play a few days ago and she had to admit that she wasn't getting any better. Actually, she thought she was getting progressively worse. 

RJ sent her a nervous look. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask away." She leaned against the counter, only to have her feet side out from underneath her. Clare braced herself for the inevitable crash but it never came. Instead she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes opened as she was placed back on her feet. She turned around to find her face mere inched away from RJ's. Swallowing hard, Clare stammered. "Th-Thanks." 

"Anytime."

They stayed that way for a few moments, before RJ realized he still had a hold of her and let go. Clare swayed for a moment, grabbing the edge of the counter. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Huh?" He looked confused for a moment. "Right. What I was going to ask you. I was actually wondering if you'd want to go out tomorrow."

"Sure." Confusion marred Clare's face. "I don't know why you wanted to ask me all the way over here though." 

A weird expression crossed RJ's face. "No, I mean like _go out_. You know… on a date."

"Oh. Oh!" Clare's eyes widened as his words hit home. She panicked briefly. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't like she'd ever been asked out before and the only courting rituals she had ever seen firsthand was between Leelee and Phineas. It was fairly safe to assume that those wouldn't apply here. RJ shifted in front of her, uncomfortable. Moments of silence passed and she realized that he must have been thinking the worst. Clare smiled at him. "Yes!" She cleared her throat and took a deep breath calming down. "I would love to go out with you tomorrow, RJ."

A multitude of emotions crossed his face, mostly consisting of relief and pleasure, before a very large grin settled there. "Alright, then." 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. I'm just going to go an--." He was cut off as he tripped over a chair, barely catching himself. RJ just popped back up, the grin never falling of his face. "I'm okay. I'm fine." 

The moment he disappeared behind the door, Fran was by her side, talking a million miles a minute. "So how did it go? Did he ask you? Did you say yes? Well, of course you said yes. That was obvious. So, where's he talking you? Is it romantic? Oh it has to be--."

"Fran!" The ecstatic look that was on Clare's face disappeared, only to be replaced by a mortified one. "Did you put him up to this!"

"I didn't put him up to it. I just sort of gave him a push forward. While the way you two kept dancing around each other was amusing, it was getting you nowhere." Fran frown as a thought occurred to her. "Unless, of course, you really didn't want to go out with him, in which case I am so sorry and--."

"No." The sharp word cut Fran off and she paled. Clare realized just what must have just gone through her friend's mind. "No, I want to go out with RJ, but only if he wants it too."

"Oh, he completely does." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Fran waved her off. "With the way he's been watching you the past few months, I'm surprised he hadn't asked you yet."

Clare giggled and beamed. Unfortunately, she didn't know much about the courtship of those outside the Mystic Realm. Madison or Vida might be able to help her with that. And now she knew just what Fran's smile earlier had been about.

She had a date.

She could totally handle that.

Right?


	4. Routine

Title: Collide

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. That honor belongs to Disney.

Words: 894

Spoilers: Very minor for Sigh of the Tiger.

Summary: It was like she was there one moment, gone the next.

Notes: Established Relationship! It kind of jumps but I really wanted to bring in the rangers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Routine

Clare always showed up. His girlfriend may have not been the most prompt of a person, but she always showed up. So when she didn't show up at the pizza parlor or a week, he was a little worried. But it turned into full blown panic when she missed their date.

Fran barely managed to keep him from going to the police station. After all, it wasn't as if he could give them some important information. Like her last name. So he threw himself into his work. For the first time he was glad he ran JKP by himself.

All he could do was wait.

oOoOoOoOo

"_So, for not helping Fran the two of you get clean this place up while the three of us go get ice cream."_

"Oh my, what happened to this place?"

The voice came from the door and everyone looked to see a woman in a light purple tank top and long flowy dark purple skirt. She was carefully making her way across the floor, trying desperately to avoid the major messes.

"Clare!" Fran launched herself across the room at her missing friend.

Toppings and sauce covered Clare's outfit, but she didn't particularly care, happy just to see her friend. "Fran!" The two girls separated to look at each other only to start giggling and hugging each other again.

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you for over a month! I was worried. I kept hoping that you'd come by but you never did and then when--." Fran's rant was cut off.

"Fran, remember to breath." Clare grinned, some things never changed. "I had a lot family stuff going on." She ran a hand through her hair, a silver ring with purple stone glinted in the light and one could have sworn that it glowed. "I'm so sorry, but it was just one thing after another."

"I'm just so happy to see you again!" Fran took in Clare's somewhat more normal look. "You look good."

Clare looked at her friend's outfit and reached out to pull a piece of noodle from her friend's hair. "You look very… employed."

"I know. Isn't it neat?!" Fran's giddiness was contagious and Clare could barely stop giggling.

"Clare."

RJ. She felt herself flush as she turned to look at the man who was staring at her intensely. "RJ." She was embarrassed to notice that her voice had gotten breathy. "Hi."

"Hi."

There was a pregnant pause; one where the two did nothing but stare at each other. This was interrupted by Fran who had been shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. She introduced Clare to Casey, Theo and Lily.

Clare smiled, "It's nice to meet you." She became aware that there was movement from beside her and looked up to see RJ standing beside her, grinning madly. "Hi." She repeated.

"Hi." He reached down and gripped her hand. "Welcome back." RJ said, lifting up her hand to place a kiss on the back of her knuckles. There was a quiet 'aw' from somewhere inside the room.

A heated wave of electricity danced up Clare's spine. His eyes darkened as he reached up with his spare hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

She blushed and looked away. "Look I'm so sorry for missing our date. I--." She was cut off as he placed a finger over her lips.

"Tell me later." Every ounce of self-control RJ had ever possessed deserted him in that moment as he drew her close and lowered his mouth to hers.

He took it slow and easy at first, his lips brushing her gently, but when she slid her arms around his neck and stood on her toes for a better reach, he was lost in a sense of heat and desire.

A sense of urgency swept over him, and he drew her up against him. He felt a growing compulsion to run his fingers through her long, silk hair, something he had wanted to do for a while.

Still, the kiss continued.

Right there, in the middle of the parlor with everyone watching RJ found himself making out with Clare like a love-struck, hormone-driven teenager.

And he'd be damned if he even cared.

The moment was broken by the clearing of a throat. Clare turned a deep shade of red and stepped back while RJ gave the four a look of annoyance. Fran was grinning manically, fanning herself. Casey was beet red and wouldn't meet RJ's eyes. Theo's jaw was unhinged, looking a little faint. And Lily… She was just watching them with raised eye brows. "Maybe we should leave you two alone."

RJ shook his head. "Actually, I think we were going to get some ice cream, if I remember correctly." He slid his arm around Clare's shoulder and pulled her close, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "And you should come with us, Clare."

Clare just nodded and leaned into the embrace. She was still a little red in the face and she didn't think she would have been able to say anything if she tried.

"Then it's settled. As soon as Fran cleans herself up, we'll head out." Fran gained a bashful look and headed off. "I do have one question for you Clare."

She glanced up at him. "And what is that?"

"What's your last name?"

"Huh?"


End file.
